videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Babidi
' Babidi' is a villainous alien wizard who appears as an antagonist in the Dragon Ball Series. Games *Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 (NPC) *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (NPC) *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2 *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission *Dragon Ball Legends *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot *Dragon Ball: Devolution Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury Stats *HP: 4,300 *STR: 0 *POW: 85 *END: 5 Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 Babidi appears in the Dragon World mode of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 as an NPC in Stage 5 and 6 of the game. In Stage 5, he is positioned behind Buu's Egg, making it impossible to reach him as the level ends once the Player reaches the egg. In Stage 6 he begins in the middle of the map, moving up each turn to a specific point, where he will summon Majin Buu. Buu will then kill Babidi, becoming the main enemy of the Stage. It is normally impossible to reach Babidi in Stage 6, as he will quickly move up and summon Majin Buu before a character can be moved to intercept him. With hacking however, it is possible to reach him if a character is given infinite turns. The game will fail to load a cutscene and immediately start a battle with Dr. Gero as a placeholder, who begins the fight with only one health bar. Defeating Gero will remove Babidi from the board, making the Stage impossible to complete as Majin Buu will not appear. Babidi also briefly appears whenever Vegeta is knocked down with the skill Babidi's Mind Control equipped, using his sorcery to turn Vegeta into a Majin. Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai The introduction to Dragon Road in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai mentions Babidi awakening Majin Buu. Babidi also appears in the game as two purchasable stamps, which can be used to decorate the player's Profile Card. Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Moveset *Demon Eye *Wizard Barrier *Pui Pui Nice Shot *Yakon Is Next! *Babidi's Ultimate Power Levels Mission 100 *Team Psychic *Team M *Gathering of Demons Character Reference Babidi is the evil wizard who revives Majin Buu and plans to conquer the entire universe. His specialty is magic. He goes to Earth with his underlings, Dabura and the others, and revives Majin Buu, who was formerly sealed by Babidi's father, Bibidi. He is extremely evil, and has a sly personality. He uses his magic to control the people he possesses to fulfill his ambition. He has a cruel and cunning side as well. He destroyed a town and killed people to lure out Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks. However, Babidi's selfish and overbearing personality becomes his ruin, and in the end he is betrayed and killed by Majin Buu. He does not have much strength, however the more evil the person is, the easier it is for Babidi to cast a spell on them, and it is because of this he brainwashed prideful men like Dabura and Vegeta. Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Attacks *Demon Eye Cards *SH3-22 Levels Story Mode *Neko Majin on the Scene! 3 *Warriors Manipulated Official Missions *The Formidable Psychokinesis *Seven Shocking Transformations Dragon Ball: Devolution Babidi appears as a playable character in Dragon Ball: Devolution. Levels *The wizard's fault *Tired of Babidi Stats *Power: 1 *Speed: 1 *Spirit: 5 Gallery Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Website - Babidi.jpg|Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 - Website Profile Dragon Ball Zenkai Battle Website - Babidi & Spopovich.png|Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle - Website Render Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle - Card Art - Babidi - Malevolent Magician.png|Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle - Card Art - Malevolent Magician Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Distant - Babidi.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Close-Up - Babidi.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Babidi.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Babidi 1.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Babidi 1 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Babidi 2.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Babidi 2 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Babidi 3.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Babidi 3 Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Playable Characters Category:Dragon Ball Bosses Category:Brainwashers Category:Characters with Dialogue Category:Forcefield Users Category:Magic Users